


Early Mornings

by Moonlights_Inkwell



Series: Jason Todd fics [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No pronouns used for Reader, gender neutral reader, semi smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlights_Inkwell/pseuds/Moonlights_Inkwell





	Early Mornings

A thin beam of early morning sunlight slips through the crack in the thick curtains, casting a small amount of light into the near dark bedroom and warmth across your cheek as you feel yourself finally slip back into consciousness. Letting out a quiet noise halfway between indignation from being woken and contentedness from the warmth of your bed, your fingers curl into the bedding that surrounds you, and you revel in the comforting smell of the freshly laundered pillowcases. Your phone lets out its usual loud alarm from its usual place on the bedside counter, letting you know that it’s time to get up for work. The groan that you let out that time is most definitely indignation. You reach back blindly for the phone, but the heavy, muscular arm draped across your waist makes it difficult to move but it makes you smile as you finally manage to turn the alarm off. You turn your head slowly only to feel Jason’s arms wind around your waist entirely while his face burrows in the crook of your neck, breath fanning across the sensitive skin while his cracked lips turn up in a sleep fuelled smile.  
When Jason’s asleep, looking at him is an experience both familiar and foreign all at once, his face completely void of its usual features; his smirk gone, his knotted eyebrows suddenly softened to relaxation. It’s like watching a completely different person than the man who you love. All anger, bravado and smugness gone, replaced by a handsome sort of relaxation that is both beautiful and sad to look at- because Lord knows if anyone deserves to be happy, you know that it’s Jason Todd. He looks almost normal, save for the scars across his jaw and the bright shock of white hair that breaks through the pitch black of the rest of his messy curls. And that Normality is welcomed; makes it easier in the moment for you to forget that the Y-shaped scar across his chest is the result of an autopsy, that the tiny scars across his face and body were from the repeated beating of a crowbar against his body, that the white stripe of hair that you so often played with was a parting gift from the Lazarus Pit. But that tanned skin, with its spattering of freckles, and his muscled body and strong jawline (even with all of his scars and callouses) gave him the image of a fairy tale prince. Waxing Poetics about Jason whenever he was asleep was easier to do than complimenting Jason when he was awake and able to deflect any and all comments with jokes about his murder, and so you let your hands slide from his thick and calloused fingers up his arms and to his jaw, reminding you that he’s here- and yours, for as long as he’ll have you. He makes leaving for work hard.  
You weakly try to push his arm off of you in order to climb into the shower, but his grip around you only tightens as he turns and drags you with him, one bright green-eye opening, as his lips turn up in the sort of mirth that only seems possible in that midpoint between awake and asleep.  
“…Mornin’, Doll.” He mumbles gruffly, stubble-covered jaw brushing against your skin as he presses chaste kisses across your cheeks. “…Where’d you think you’re goin’?” His voice dips into a whisper as his kisses that travel down your throat turns to nipping and sucking.  
“W-work…” You stammer out, trying not to let Jason’s mouth be the reason why you’re late (which wouldn’t be the first time, or the last, if you were completely honest with yourself). “…Ne-ed to get in the shower, Jay.” Gently pressing your palms against his chest, you try and escape from your place at his side only to find yourself pinned beneath him with his wide predatory smile hovering over you.  
“Call in sick.” He coos softly, dipping his head down to suck bruises across your collarbone and up the channel of your throat. “I can make it worth your while.”  
You hate how tempting that sounds.  
“…You want me to call in sick so that we can fuck.” You let out in what you hope is deadpan- but in actuality comes out closer to a near-virginal squawk of bamboozlement. His smirk only seems to grow at your flustered face. Sex wasn’t an uncommon thing, hell if you and Jason had your ways without work or patrols to hold you back then the two of you wouldn’t even wear clothes at all, but the idea of playing hooky to mess around was… tempting to the nth degree. Especially as his knee slots easily between your thighs.  
“I can let you go to work if that’s really what you want.”  
“… I’ll call them in an hour.”


End file.
